Annie96 is typing
Mentre cazzeggiavo con WhatsApp, mi sono imbattuto in una storia strana chiacchierata tra due persone che non conosco. È stato spaventoso e strano, quando ho provato a ritrovarla, l’app si bloccava e continuava a crashare. Per fortuna, sono riuscito a fare una copia. Ecco qui: annie96: 01:31 stai dormendo?? mcdavey: 01:31 no nemmeno tu immagino :p annie96: 01:32 non riesco... c'è il vento... sembra che ci siano i gatti che litigano fuori.qual'è la tua scusa? :p mcdavey: 01:32 sto studiando :( annie96: 01:32 ah è così che chiamano i porno adesso? :p mcdavey: 01:32 annie ma che cazzo!!! annie96 01:34 non lo stai negando eh? :p mcdavey: 01:36 non riesco ancora a credere a quello che ha fatto jhonny oggi!! annie96: 01:36 nemmeno io... quel ragazzo ha dei problemi... annie96: 01:36 che cazzo il vento è fortissimo... non è normale lol mcdavey: 01:36 Niente vento qua. Solo pioggia. annie96: 01:37 beato te. ho bisogno di una dormita rigenerante! :p annie96: 01:38 merda credo di aver sentito dei passi sulla ghiaia fuori mcdavey: 01:37 cazzo se ne hai bisogno :) annie96: 01:38 cosa? stai dicendo che... annie96: 01:38 merda credo di aver sentito dei passi sulla ghiaia fuori mcdavey 01:39 Manda fuori quel pazzo di tuo padre a controllare :p annie96: 01:39 sono a casa da sola! I miei sono andati in vacanza ricordi? te l'avevo detto!!! mcdavey: 01:39 Veramente? Fino a quando? Dovremmo uscire insieme :D annie96: 01:40 sembrano veramente dei passi ma sono strani... dovrei guardare fuori dalla finestra ma il mio letto è così caldo!! mcdavey: 01:41 Sicura di voler guardare fuori dalla finestra mentre sei sola? E se ci fosse veramente qualcuno nel tuo giardino che ti guarda? :p annie96: 01:42 NON È DIVERTENTE DAVID! mcdavey: 01:42 wow rilassati... sono sicuro che non è niente dai annie96: 01:42 vado a controllare torno subito mcdavey: 01:43 Se c'è qualcosa che non va chiamami annie96: 01:45 David c'è qualcuno in giardino!!! mcdavey: 01:45 Veramente? annie96: 01:45 Sì vedo un uomo di schiena... mcdavey: 01:46 cosa sta facendo? annie96: sta.. cercando qualcosa? è nei cespugli, a carponi mcdavey: 01:46 haha sarà fatto... starà cercando la sua roba :p annie96: 01:48 davide sono seria che cazzo faccio?? mcdavey: 01:49 niente. tra poco andrà via da solo :) annie96: 01:49 oddio adesso sta scavando a mani nude.. sta rovinando il giardino! annie96: 01:50 merda si sta girando mcdavey: 01:50 com'è fatto? annie96: 01:51 CAZZO DAVID NON È DIVERTENTE mcdavey: 01:51 cosa?? annie96: 01:51 COME FAI? mcdavey: 01:52 Di che stai parlando? annie96: 01:54 ti vedo! sei nel mio giardino! come fai a scrivere senza toccare il cellulare? guarda su! sono alla finestra non vedi che ci sto picchiando sopra? mcdavey: 01:54 Cazzo annie adesso sta spaventando anche me.. io non sono nel tuo giardino. Quello non sono io. annie96: 01:54 SMETTILA DI SCHERZARE. vedo la tua faccia. hai quella stupida giacca da football di cui vai tanto fiero! mcdavey: 01:55 sarà qualcuno che mi somiglia.. veramente annie io sono a casa. non scherzerei mai così.. :) mcdavey: 01:55 ci sono un sacco di giacche come quella! i miei amici non mi somigliano per niente.. è solo che hai in mente me ;) annie96: 01:55 sta scavando ancora... annie96: 01:55 se ne deve andare cazzo!!! mcdavey: 01:56 annie, hai una pistola in casa? annie96: 01:56 non essere stupido david. non potrei mai uccidere qualcuno. mcdavey: 01:57 ma non devi usarla. fagli solo vedere che non scherzi. annie96: 01:57 non c'era scritto il tuo nome dietro alla giacca? mcdavey: 01:58 si tutta la squadra ne ha una con sopra i nostri nomi annie96: 02:00 vedo il tuo nome, cazzo!!! mcdavey: 02:00 cosa annie96: 02:01 COSA CAZZO SUCCEDE DAVID?! mcdavey: 02:04 Annie quella giacca è nel mio armadio.. annie96: 02:04 CAZZO MI HA VISTA! annie96: 02:04 PERCHÉ SORRIDE COSÌ?! annie96: 02:04 STA VENENDO! annie96: 02:04 STA VENENDO QUI! mcdavey: 02:04 CHIAMA LA POLIZIA!!! mcdavey: 02:05 ANNIE?! mcdavey: 02:07 ANNIE RISPONDI! mcdavey: 02:12 ho chiamato la polizia, ho detto che c'è stata un'irruzione a casa tua. hanno detto che stanno venendo da te ma gli ci vuole mezz'ora mcdavey: 02:15 annie ci sei? annie96: 02:17 è in casa. luci spente. sono in un armadio con un coltello. sto tremando, è difficile scrivere mcdavey: 02:17 cazzo cazzo resisti annie la polizia sarà li tra 20 minuti... sai dov'è? annie96: 02:17 il suo sguardo quando mi ha vista David una persona non può fare una faccia così mcdavey: 02:17 cristo sa dove sei? annie: 02:17 no ho preso il coltello quando ho visto che ha iniziato a correre verso la casa e mi sono nascosta nell'armadio quando ho sentito che entrava mcdavey: 02:17 ok bene sarai al sicuro... un drogato non ha il cervello per trovare qualcuno nascosto nell'armadio.. la polizia sarà lì presto! annie96: 02:18 oddio mi sta chiamando annie96: 02:18 non ha la tua stessa voce david annie96: 02:18 è molto più profonda annie96: 02:18 riempie la casa e la mia testa mcdavey: 02:18 cosa dice? annie96: 02:19 "vieni fuori annie." annie96: 02:19 "voglio solo guardarti" annie96: 02:19 lo continua a ripetere annie96: 02:19 sto impazzendo david? annie96: 02:20 è così che ci si sente? mcdavey: 02:21 mancano solo 10 minuti annie! resisti! sei forte lo supererai! annie96: 02:21 sta salendo le scale ma.. lentamente.. a passi irregolari annie96: 02:21 perché è uguale a te david? preché tu?? mcdavey: 02:21 non lo so annie!! fidati ti prego annie96: 02:21 lo puoi fermare? mcdavey: 02:22 lo farei sepotessi lo giuro annie96: 02:22 è in fondo al corridoio annie96: 02:22 david non ho detto niente ai miei genitori quando sono usciti annie96: 02:22 stavo sentendo la musica annie96: 02:22 era l'ultima volta che li vedevo? mcdavey: 02:23 annie annie96: 02:23 c'entri tu david.. solo tu puoi fermarlo... pensa veloce... mcdavey: 02:25 NON LO SO ANNIE DIO PER FAVORE!! annie96: 02:25 ti prego... mcdavey: 02:27 forse è... perché ti penso tanto mcdavey: 02:27 ti penso sempre annie96: 02:28 allora smettila mcdavey: 02:28 non so come! annie96: 02:29 sta strisciando qualcosa sui muri e si sta avvicinando.. ti prego david.. mcdavey: 02:29 ci sto provando. ci sto provando intensamente annie96: 02:31 Si sta fermando. Continua. annie96: 02:32 Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, funziona. annie96: 02:34 Si è fermato. Non sento nulla. mcdavey: 02:34 veramente?? non uscire ancora! stai nascosta finchè la polizia non arriva! annie96: 02:34 cosa dovrei dirgli se è andato via? mcadavey: 02:34 TUTTO annie TUTTO quello che mi hai detto annie96: 02:34 Non sapevo di piacerti, David;) mcdavey: 02:35 sono così felice che si sia fermato annie96: 02:35 Verresti qui domani mattina David? Ho veramente voglia di vederti :) mcdavey: 02:36 certo annie sarò lì annie96: 02:38 Ottimo! Non vedo l'ora! mcadavey: 02:40 annie... mcdavey: 02:42 annie come faccio a sapere che sei tu? è offline Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Internet Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Morte Categoria:Creature